


Stress Relief

by jtsbbsps_dk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Gen, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtsbbsps_dk/pseuds/jtsbbsps_dk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's stressed. Louis discovers a new way to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I was irrationally stressing over my homework a few days ago. Then I stress-wrote (instead of stress baking?) the bulk of this. Don't ask me why, I've never 'stress written' before. Figured I might as well post it. Hope anyone who reads, likes :)

“Can you just, like, distract me or something?”

“Distract you?”

Harry is pacing back and forwards in front of the old couch Louis is sitting on. There’s still more than half an hour until his test, but Harry’s been stressing about it for weeks, Louis knows. Oh, how Louis knows. He also knows how Harry’s brain works. How the more wound up he is, the less clearly he’s able to think, and the more disappointed he’ll be in himself when the results get in. Louis _knows_ Harry has studied (has seen much less of him the past week because of it) and he knows Harry can own this test. If he can just get him to relax a bit. Which is what he’s been trying to do, fruitlessly, for the past few days.

In a last ditch attempt, he dragged Harry into one of the smaller hangout places at school and closed the door behind them in hopes that being away from everyone else practically seeping in nerves would help. So far it hasn’t. Louis is desperately trying to come up with a new idea when Harry throws himself down into the couch next to him.

“Yeah, like,” It comes out of the blue. Harry’s not looking at him. “Bite my arm, or something.”

“Bite your arm?”

”Yeah, c'mon Louis, anything, please.”

Louis furrows his brow, but gently lifts Harry’s arm and hand from where it'd been fidgeting on his thigh. He brings his mouth closer to the smooth skin and glances up at Harry’s clenched jaw and closed eyes.

”Are you sure?”

”Yes, do it, I need to focus on _some_ thing – anything else, please!”

This was not an idea he would have thought of, but he’s getting almost as desperate as Harry, so he bites down gently. It’s slightly, okay very, weird, biting your friend's arm. The room is quiet besides the gentle rattling of the air condition. Harry keeps his mouth closed and still seems tense, so Louis loosens his jaw and starts to look up at him, to ask him if he should stop, if it hurts, something. But before he can, Harry opens his eyes and looks at him pleadingly.

”Like, a, a little harder maybe?” He swallows. ”It's not really distracting if I can barely feel it, you know?” Louis really doesn't, but at the sight of Harry's nervous grin and still pleading gaze he decides not to reply and returns his focus to the arm in front of him. The barely there marks from his teeth are now already gone. Louis frowns and sinks his teeth back in, properly this time.

He hears a loud exhale. ”Yeah.” A small cough. “Like that.”

Some moments pass and Louis gets braver, intensifies the strength of the bite slowly, incrementally. Harry is still breathing deeply, but Louis can almost feel the tension seeping out of the body next to him.

”Just,” Harry's voice is quiet, pauses. ”A little bit harder, Lou?”

As Louis bites down just that bit harder he hadn't truly dared, it's as if all Harry's strings are cut. Louis sees his shoulders slump out of the corner of his eyes. He feels Harry slowly sliding lower into the couch, wearing a small smile now.

Louis realises he hasn't seen that relaxed smile on Harry's face in days.

After a bit Louis slowly lifts his mouth off Harry's arm to look at the now much clearer, and redder, teeth marks. But before Harry can say anything else, he bites down again, a little further up on the arm, going straight for a proper bite. Louis thinks he hears a small sigh of relief.

Afterwards, he sort of loses track of time. When his jaw starts to get sore, he takes a small break to inspect the new teeth marks on Harry's otherwise pristine skin and rub his thumb over them. Then he finds a new place to bite down. Harry seems content to sit quietly beside him, now completely sunken into the couch. Louis keeps checking that the small contented smile hasn’t left his lips. He starts experimenting with smaller and larger bites, making a pattern with his teeth marks. He's not quite sure why it fascinates him so much. Maybe it's just because you really don't see proper bite marks anymore? Louis really doesn't know, but as long as it's obviously helping harry relax, something he's tried to make happen for days now, he's not complaining. When Louis' phone reminder goes off, notifying him that there's only 15 minutes to the test starts, he quickly scrambles to turn off the interrupting loud noise.

He quickly faces Harry again, rubbing gently at his forearm, now littered with bite marks. His eyes widen a little. Seeing it at a distance makes it seem so much... more. He keeps rubbing up and down Harry’s arm as his eyes slowly blink open and find Louis'.

”Thanks, Lou.” He's slurring just a little. ”That, like, really helped.” Louis smiles back at him, happy to see the return of his favourite dimples.

”You're welcome,” he replies. ”Anytime.” Harry looks up at him, eyes gleaming.

”Yeah? Anytime?”

”Sure thing, anything I can do to help, just let me know, yeah?” Harry simply beams at him, there's really no other way to describe it, and Louis' mind sort of blanks as Harry hugs him fiercely and whispers a heartfelt _thank you_ into his ear. Then he springs up from the couch and grabs his back pack.

”Better get to the classroom, can’t be late, now can I?” He's still smiling at Louis. He waves, but all Louis sees are the bite marks up and down his arm. He vaguely points.

”Err, Hazza?” Harry looks down at his arm and mumbles, ”oh right, yeah,” to himself with a small smile as he drags his sleeve back down again.

”Good luck on your test, Lou,” he chirps as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Louis just a bit more than slightly stunned.

”So. Okay, then.”

Louis can feel a slight ache in his jaw the rest of the day. He can’t stop thinking about how Harry’s arm must feel.


End file.
